


The Guardian Angel Program

by marvelchick1992



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: What happened in the two years between Civil War and Infinity War? This is my take on it. Steve Rogers is looking for a place to lie low for a while after the incident with the Accords. Natasha provides a number for a safe house run by a guardian angel. Though not an actual, traditional angel, she knows how to protect heroes. Angel Welsh (yes, I know. An angel named Angel, who is not an angel. Ha ha!) is part of a program that hides superheroes. Steve and Angel become close and fall in love. For this story, I've had Steve come back as the younger self instead of the older self from Endgame. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Guardian Angel Program

An angel’s job is to protect people from dangers they may face. Sometimes it’s their duty to hide them from their foes. When someone needs to lay low, they can provide shelter from those looking for them. In ancient times, they weren’t made for love. They were made to fight to provide assistance when needed. To strike down enemies bent on causing corruption in the world. Sometimes to deliver important messages from up above. No feelings involved.

Modern times were different nowadays. A program was created to provide protection for innocents and superheroes. Though, not all of the agents in the program were actual angels. Some of the were, warriors created from legend. Being an angel meant something else entirely. To protect, of course. To hide people, sure; now you could fall in love with your soulmate, legendary warriors included in the mix.

When superheroes needed to lay low for a while, we were there to provide a kind of safe house – or houses – to shelter them from whoever they were hiding from. The government, enemies, old lovers, etc. To become an angel – warrior or guardian – there were particular skills you needed to possess or have done to qualify for the job. Skills like weapon use, training in hand-to-hand combat, powers that could be useful to protect. Some had to have protected innocents in the past. Others having healing powers to heal enhanced superheroes or beings.

Another option could be you were born into a line of angels. Trained to become one yourself. The leaders were harsher on the legacies. They treated them much like the warriors from above. Some failed, some passed. That’s how it was. I had been lucky enough to be born into one such family, lucky enough to pass their tests. I’d had my fair share of heroes to look after, both during my childhood and the beginning of my adult life. I came equipped with all knowledge of weapon use, including swords, – both long and short, two handed and one handed – daggers, as well as some modern weapons; for instance, guns and tech similar to Tony Stark’s creations or alien tech in case there came a time they needed to be used.

I also possessed minor healing abilities, limited to deeper wounds rather than shallow cuts, bruises and broken bones. Additionally, I wasn’t what you called a traditional angel. The irony behind this is my family had the good sense to name me Angel. I know, I know. A guardian angel named Angel, who was not in fact a halo-wearing, white robe, right hand of God angel. I am, in fact a good, old-fashioned, young mortal; one of the chosen to look after those with super abilities.

We’re told from the beginning not to pick favorites. You know, in case they die – under your watch or not. Yes, it can happen, nothing you can do about it if it does. They don’t punish you if it does, especially if the hero in question has a hand in a necessary battle. Too bad, I already had one favorite. No one needed to know, a secret I kept to myself. Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow happened to be the one favorite I kept in my records. She had stayed multiple times, most being just to visit instead of hiding. It also didn’t help matters that we had become good friends; best friends in fact. Like Clint, who she would sometimes bring along.

Though, he only came a few times before he started a family of his own. Nat still came of her own accord when she needed it or if she wanted a long-time vacation. Who could blame her? I did have the safe house located at the beach in Oak Island, North Carolina. Speaking of the safe house, I should tell you each house comes warded and shielded against those who don’t require it or hosted it. My particular one had plenty of rooms; ten for bigger parties.

Business had been quiet for a while, no one needing a hideout. Nat didn’t visit for fun, her schedule a bit busy for one at the moment. Until I got a call from a friend of hers. The same call which would bring me face to face with the love of my life.

One Month after the Events of Civil War

Steve’s POV  
“Here. Give this number a call,” Natasha said. She tossed me a business card, which hit me square in the chest, falling to the floor. I bent to pick it up and inspected it.

“Angel Welsh. Guardian Angel, Protector of Heroes. Nat, what the hell is this? A new recruit. How does it help with my problem?” I asked. She rolled her eyes in answer.

“I know you’re worried about hiding away from Ross. You need a place to lay low for a while. So, do I, though it might only be a few weeks before I want to return to Russia. She runs a safe house in Oak Island. I’ve used it several times. There’s no one like her. She’s one of the best I’ve encountered when it comes to hideouts,”

“I don’t know. Is she an actual angel? What if she plans on striking us down?” I asked.

“She’s human. She’s not going to hurt us. Look, the house is warded and shielded from people who are trying to find heroes. We can stay for as long as we want. There’s plenty of room,” She continued. I glanced down at the card, trying to come to a decision.

“Steve. Angel can help us. Besides, when do we ever get to go on vacation. It’s at the beach of all places. We go south, breathe in the salt air. Try to relax. Until we can come out of hiding or if we need to,” Nat said. I took a deep breath. She managed to persuade me in making my choice. I knew she was right and pulled out my phone to dial.

Angel’s POV

My phone rand and I answered it, expecting another boring assignment.

“Guardian Angel Welsh speaking. How can I help you?”

“Hello,” a male voice spoke. He went silent for a while, I wondered if he hung up. Then his voice came back over the speaker. “My name is Steve Rogers. A few others and I need a place to lay low for a while,” he continued. _Contain your excitement. Be professional,_ I thought. This was Captain America and he was planning on staying with me. A legend with a legacy.

“How many others? When you be arriving?” I asked.

“Uh, five. That’s including me. I’m not sure. Give us three days,” Steve said.

“Names. I’ve got yours, but who else is in your company?” I said. I needed to record everything and prepare for the others he was bringing along.

“Wanda Maximoff,” _Ah, the woman who accidentally caused casualties in Lagos._ “Sam Wilson,” _Falcon. Hmm, sounds like they’re running from the Accords._ “Vision, Natasha-,” The other name I didn’t recognize but when he said Natasha, I knew my best friend would be here as well.

“Romanoff? You’re bring other heroes with you? I didn’t realize you were friends with Nat,” I interrupted. A pause. Did I scare him off? “She gave me this number. Said you were the best she’s come in contact with,”

“It must be urgent if she gave you my personal number rather than the programs. There are certain protocols you’re supposed to go through, and they assign you based on priority or urgency. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. If you can, get here earlier than you intend. Welcome to the Guardian Angel Program, Mr. Rogers,” I said. I ended the call and prepared everything needed for this assignment.

Two Days Later ( _They took my advice)_

The buzz of the intercom echoed in the house alerting me to their arrival. _At least, he had the sense to come early than he intended,_ I thought. I opened the door and Natasha was the first to greet me. She threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me tight. She stepped back, allowing the rest of the company to come inside, luggage carried behind them.

“Angel! Long time, no see. How have you been?”

“Bored. I’ve been less busy than usual. Everyone has. No assignments were sent out for a few weeks. Take your regular room. I’m going to give the rest the tour,” I told her. She flitted off and I turned my attention to the rest of them. Two guys, one woman, and…I cocked my head examining the other…man.

“That’s Vision. He’s…well, I guess you can say he’s a robot. A sort of artificial intelligence created by…” the blonde guy explained.

“Tony Stark. Must have been a terrible break-up,” I said.

“How-,”

“Natasha tells me everything, much like Clint tells her things. Come along. I’ll show you the house and assigned rooms. Set your things down by the couch. You can take them up later,” I cut him off once more.

“Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves?” the other guy said.

“You introduced me to Vision already. Wanda is the only other woman included on the phone, so she’s easy. You’re Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon. Which leaves you,” I gestured to the blonde man. “You must be Steve Rogers. I also do my research. I have to be able to recognize the heroes or people that come under my protection. Follow me,” I answered. They shared a look, unsure whether or not to trust me.

“I don’t bite. Not much anyway. You’re safe here. The people after you won’t find you. I promise. Try to relax,” I said. To show I meant no harm, I linked my arm through Wanda’s and walked her to the kitchen and began the tour of the house.

“Natasha has the best room in the house. Since she’s a frequent visitor, she has seniority over it when she’s here. If you want to visit on your own, it’ll go to one of you. Wanda, I’ve given you the second best, right next to hers. It has a view of the ocean and a balcony. Sam, Vision, you’re upstairs on the third floor. Though, you don’t have a view of the ocean up there. Steve, your room is across from mine,” I said. I went to the liberty of showing them their room, delight showing on their faces.

“Wait, if this is your home, why don’t you have the best room?” Sam asked me.

“Ah, because, my room gives me access to both the pool and the beach. I can open the sliding glass door next to my bed and walk out on the deck to find the stairs for both,” I explained. To prove my point, I opened the back door on the second floor and showed the exact door to my room.

“Now, on to the outside. This is the walkway to the beach and those stairs lead to the pool. Car port is next to the pool and there are two outdoor showers in case you decide you would rather clean up in the salt air. It’s quite refreshing if you ask me,”

“That’s all there is. Feel free to unpack and do what you want. Oh, one more thing. Nat and I will be going out to the store to grab supplies. If there is anything you need or would like to request, please provide us a list and leave it on the kitchen counter downstairs. Also, the rec room is on the bottom floor, down the hallway and the second door on the left. It has a movie theater and a billiards table that doubles as a card table,” I said. Everyone dispersed, except for Steve.

“Thank you for helping us. I appreciate it Miss Welsh,” he said.

“Call me Angel. It’s no problem. It is my job after all. Do me a favor and try not to get too attached. You will have to leave here at some point,” I told him.

“I can assure you I won’t, but thanks for the warning,” he said.

One Month Later

Steve’s POV

When we first arrived at Angel’s safe house, I’d been nervous to say the least. Nervous about being found here and nervous something bad would happen if we were. On the arrival, I realized I was also nervous around Angel. She was gorgeous; Long, dark brown hair with light brown ends and the prettiest gold-green eyes I had ever seen before. If the light hit them just right, they almost looked like a rainbow shining out at us. I shut out my feelings right then, focusing on trying to relax in a new place.

After two weeks, the tension eased a little. We were still hidden, and no trouble came for us. There were a couple of movie nights and card nights, which had us all becoming closer as friends. Natasha had left a week after, receiving a call about the Black Widow program rebooting and she wanted to put an end to it. She flew back to Russia and I wondered if I would be seeing her again. Wanda and Vision had also requested permission to leave, heading to Scotland to spend more time together. Alone.

Though, they thought we didn’t notice, they were finally together as a couple. They wanted to pursue it more and they felt they couldn’t do that if we were around. This left Sam and I alone with Angel. We managed to have fun between the three of us going to the beach or going out to get food.

I worried we would be recognized going out, but Angel assured us we would be fine. No one in the town knew about us. The names maybe, but I guess they didn’t pay too much attention to our appearances to put the name to the face.

There were times when Angel and I spent nights alone together. Movie nights when Sam didn’t want to join, pool days when Sam wanted to go to the beach. I had to admit, she relaxed me when I didn’t think it possible. The tension would release from my muscles when she was around, and it wasn’t because she knew how to massage us to ease that tension. It was when she started up a deep conversation between Sam and me that I started to see her more than a friend. I tried to push back my feelings, knowing the inevitable move would come and I wouldn’t be able to see her anymore. The more I pushed them back, the more they grew, and I came to the realization I was now in trouble of falling for her.

We were now a month in, and I felt more relaxed than I had in a couple years. I chose today to lounge by the pool. I made a few laps until I decided to lay out in the sun for a while. All the noise drowned out, my body going limp as I pushed away all thoughts of work, of battles; stress melted away piece by piece. I breathed deep, the salt air filling my nostrils and providing me with more calmness. So much so that I didn’t hear anyone approach me.

“Steve? Do you want some lunch?” a voice asked. Angel’s voice. She startled me and the second her hand came into contact with my shoulder, I opened my eyes and flipped her, pinning her body against my chair. In doing this, I had allowed our bodies to be pressed close, our lips a breath apart; our chests heaving as the chemistry heated up between us.

“I guess this teaches me not to sneak up on people,” she stated. Her voice rasped, sparking heat which coursed throughout my entire body.

“Sorry. I…Let me get off of you,” I told her. I was reluctant to move but did anyway allowing her to sit up. The sparkle of her gold-green eyes met mine; I fought the urge to push her back down and kiss her. Fought the same urge to remove out clothes and make love to her by the pool.

“You looked pretty relaxed. Careful, I don’t want you falling in love with me,” She said. _Too late. I might be on my way there,_ I thought.

“Don’t worry. That won’t happen,” I lied. I’d been harboring my crush for the past two weeks. I wouldn’t reveal my feelings until the right moment.

“Oh. Good. Uh…Did you want lunch? I made sandwiches for the beach. I thought I’d come by and see if you wanted some. There’s also a few beers in the cooler if you want one,” she said. Her teasing smile had faltered making me wonder if she was secretly harboring a crush on me as well.

“Sure. Thanks, Angel,” She handed me a couple bags of turkey and cheese sandwiches and two beers before she left towards the beach. _Damn it, Steve. You should have kissed her,_ I thought.

Four Months Later

Angel’s POV  
Sam was the next to leave, Steve being the only one left at the safe house. There was one week, he left to check up on his best friend; Bucky Barnes. Steve had told me all about him; how they were childhood friends and how they were there for each other. I knew the name, the assassin responsible for over a dozen deaths. I also suspected he had been brainwashed, making Bucky a victim of HYDRA’s plans to take over the country. I also knew he was being rehabilitated in order to not be triggered anymore.

This did nothing for my feelings for Steve. What’s that familiar phrase? Distance makes the heart grow fonder. I had been unusually happy when he had returned from Wakanda and cursed myself for crushing on my assignment. Sure, you couldn’t get in trouble for it, but I hadn’t wanted to mix my work life with my personal life. Friends were one thing, but a romantic relationship was another. Which only made the next time I ran into Steve a little more awkward than it should have been.

“Hey, Steve? Want to make a trip to the store? We could grab pizza…” I walked in his room to find him shirtless, the signs of a beard coming in. The sight stopped me dead in my tracks. “…on the way back,” I finished. I felt my cheeks heat up, a sign I was blushing. It was hard not to stare; harder not to blush deeper. He met my eyes, but not before they raked over my body. My throat went dry, my core pooling from the action.

“Sure. I’ll put on a shirt and we’ll go. Want to watch a movie tonight?” he answered. _I’d rather take you on that bed right this instant. Ride you until dawn,_ I thought.

“That sounds perfect. Maybe, we can tick off one from your list,” is what came out.

“Perhaps. Let’s go,” We picked up the necessary supplies and decided to split a margherita pizza while starting a Star Wars marathon. I tried not to steal glances at him. Really tried not to. My eyes kept drifting though. Next came the scenarios and boy, were they naughty.

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to have to strip you naked and play with you on this couch,” he said. _Damn, he caught me._

“I can’t help it. You gave me quite a sight this afternoon,” I stated. He shut off the movie – we were on Empire Strikes Back – and turned to face me. He grabbed my hands and pulled them under his shirt to touch him.

“Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me and I’ll stop,” he said. He dragged my hands over his stomach to his chest and back down again, until they rested at the waistband of his sweats.

“I can’t tell you that. I would be lying to you. I want you. I need you so much it hurts,” I told him. The next moment his lips were on mine, his body pushing me back on the couch. We practically ripped each other’s clothes off, out movements rushed and rough. Fully naked, he trailed kisses down my body, his beard scratching me between my thighs. His tongue found my core, and I moaned, tugging his hair. He rubbed my clit before pushing them inside me, coaxing me to my first orgasm.

He wasted no time, coming back up to kiss me as he sheathed his cock inside my pussy. He thrust hard and fast, my nails digging into his skin. He came, followed by my second orgasm, then he flipped us; Steve laid on his back, allowing me to ride him. We didn’t stop until exhaustion took over and I collapsed on his chest, his cock still inside me.

“I want you to be mine, but I think we should keep this quiet. To be safe and not used to an enemy’s advantage,” he said.

“Agreed,” I told him.

2018 – The Beginning of Infinity War

Steve’s POV

We kept our relationship a secret until we couldn’t anymore. Everyone caught on to it, exposing our love life. Around that point, we didn’t want it to be quiet any longer. We were ready to show the world the love we had for each other. Things were going great. We checked in on everyone. Natasha and Sam came to visit; Wanda and Vision stayed in Scotland becoming closer. Angel came to visit Bucky with me in Wakanda.

I had made plans to propose to her. I had the ring, the plan to get her alone to do it. It would be on the beach and I had a beautiful speech worked out. It would be perfect. It was meant to be today. Until the world collapsed. There was a phone call; Wanda and Vision were in trouble and Natasha, Sam and I had to go rescue them. Another one followed. Bruce Banner; the world is in trouble. Thanos is coming. We weren’t ready. We never were. An Avenger’s job is to protect innocents. We thought we could win. How wrong we were.

Angel’s POV

Love hit Steve and me hard. We got caught up in it. It made us blind to potential dangers. We wanted to explore a future together. We thought we could. We had been wrong. Everything happened so fast. Steve had come in looking nervous about something. I had a suspicion he may have wanted to propose. In a different way altogether. Then his phone rang. His expression changed; Nervous, shock, worry. It darkened to something more serious. He hung up. It rang again. It darkened more. Danger. For the world.

“What is it? What’s happened?” I asked. I reached out, placed a hand on his shoulder.

“War. Thanos is coming. He means to wipe out half the planet…planets. Wanda and Vision are in trouble. I have to go,” A pause, a sigh. “I hate to do it this way. There was a plan, but I need to leave right away. I can’t without asking an important question,”

“Steve? I…”

“Angel, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” he proposed. Maybe it hadn’t been ideal for the both of us, how he wanted it, but we had no other option. I didn’t want to be without him.

“Yes. I will,” I accepted. He opened the box and pulled out the ring, sliding it on my finger.

“Go save your friends. Come back to me when you can. I love you,” I told him. We kissed. He left. They lost.

Everything.

The Aftermath – Five Years Later

For five years, I provided comfort to Steve and Natasha. For five years, I watched the grief consume them. We didn’t marry. Not yet. He wanted everyone to be part of the ceremony. He was hurting. He wanted Bucky there and Wanda, Vision, Sam. Too much pain. For anyone. The saving grace had been Scott Lang. A plan formed.

Time travel and again I was left alone until he came back. A sacrifice and Natasha had died. More grief, more pain. Still, they had to move on. Bring the rest of them back. This time I fought. Swords and all. This time we won. Another sacrifice had been made; Tony Stark. A greater heartbreak for them. A funeral had been held and Steve needed to return the stones. When he returned, he passed down his title to Sam. Then there was a small ceremony for us. Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Clint had joined us. A moment of silence for Nat and Vision was given. We continued living. It was what they would have wanted.


End file.
